Inevitable
by SuunFreckles
Summary: "Corre, Ginevra, corre". Su prioridad es hallar a Luna, pero la suerte evidentemente no está de su lado. ¿Encontrarse con aquel slytherin que se encargó del "castigo" de su amiga puede llamarse suerte? Oneshoot. Hogwarts bajo el régimen de los mortífagos.


¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo.

Escribí este Blaise/Ginny entre clases, porque no he leído ningún fic ambientado en Hogwarts con Snape como director y me llamó la atención la idea de poner de protagonistas a estos dos personajes en una misma historia. Veremos si les agrada ;)

Como siempre, les agradezco la lectura :D

Saludos, una manzana roja y un abrazo de Blaise,

_**Suun.**_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter, ni los personajes en este fic me pertenecen. Todo eso es invención de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

"Corre, Ginevra, corre". El susurro continuo de su mente, unido al acelerado bombear de su corazón no constituían una combinación muy favorable para ayudarle a recobrar la calma. Evitaba pensar en qué le sucedería si la encontraban vagando por las mazmorras a esas horas de la noche. Posiblemente, los Carrow encontrarían muy instructivo el ordenarle a algún compañero suyo que le aplicase un Cruciatus. Como le había pasado a Luna. No, lo mejor era no pensar en eso. Su prioridad era hallar a su amiga cuanto antes.

Ginny siempre había sabido que Luna era especial y le apreciaba por ello. Cuando las cosas parecían más turbias, la ravenclaw parecía ser la única capaz de ver con claridad. Aquella tarde, cuando estaban en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Amycus le había ordenado a la rubia lanzarle un Imperius a un alumno de primero y ella se había negado. El profesor no había dudado entonces en pedirle a Crabbe que hiciera una demostración de la maldición torturadora en la muchacha. "Una manera más efectiva de aprender", en palabras del mortífago. Luna no había emitido sonido; ni alaridos horrorizados, ni gemidos agonizantes. Sólo había clavado sus intensos ojos azules en Vincent, como compadeciéndose de él. A ella la torturaban y sentía compasión por su verdugo. Al cabo de un rato, el chico no había podido soportarlo más y había bajado la varita, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del Carrow que, aunque no parecía contento, había decidido que era suficiente.

"Por ahora", pensó la pelirroja y aumentó el ritmo. Tenía que encontrarle: se la habían llevado allí para "finalizar la lección" y no le había visto desde entonces. Merlín, decir que estaba preocupada era poco. Estaba asustada. Por lo que podía haberle sucedido a Luna y por lo que le sucedería si no daba con ella cuanto antes.

— ¿Merodeando por las mazmorras, Weasley? —una voz grave a su espalda hizo que se frenara en seco. Palpó su varita bajo su túnica y volteó para enfrentar al dueño de aquellas palabras.

—Zabini —espetó, con rabia impregnada en el tono. Él, de séptimo, se había ofrecido como voluntario para colaborar en el castigo de su amiga—. ¿En dónde está Luna? —inquirió, aunque su pregunta sonó más bien como una exigencia.

—Tranquila, leona, recuerda con quién estás hablando. —Sabía a lo que se refería. Un mortífago. Había visto su marca. Era un secreto a voces que él y varios alumnos de Slytherin se habían alistado en las filas de Voldemort. _"Su sueño hecho realidad"_, pensó, asqueada.

— ¿En dónde está Luna? —repitió, sin variar un ápice la agresividad en su voz. Aquella serpiente no merecía segundos miramientos. Avanzó unos pasos y elevó su varita para apuntarle al cuello—. Te lo advierto, Zabini, no me detendré hasta saber qué le hicieron. —Él no pareció amedrentarse y, en cambio, caminó hasta ella, con una blanca y arrogante sonrisa brillando en contraste con su oscura piel. Inclinó su rostro hacia adelante y se apoyó contra la madera, que hizo presión sobre su carne.

—Adelante, comadreja, estaré encantado de devolverte el favor —la desafió, saboreando cada palabra.

—Dime en dónde está. —Sabía que él quería provocarle, hacerle perder los estribos. Le miró directo a los ojos y hundió un poco más la varita en la piel. — ¿Qué le hicieron? —insistió, al ver que el moreno no parecía dispuesto a responder y se limitaba a mirarle con una sonrisa felina dibujada en los labios.

—Lo correcto sería preguntar qué no le hicimos —contestó él, con una mueca de deleite surcando su semblante—. Debo reconocer que Lunática tiene mucha voluntad… —se frenó un instante y bajó el tono de voz, como quien se encuentra a punto de revelar un secreto prohibido— Tuvimos que lanzarle tres Cruciatus para que reaccionara…

— ¡Eres un cerdo! —gritó, a pleno pulmón, la joven. Inmediatamente, empujó a Zabini con todas sus fuerzas y extendió su brazo para apuntarle al rostro. Merecía que lo hiriera. Merecía…

Su mente trabajó con rapidez. No podía lanzarle ningún hechizo: utilizar la magia contra él alertaría a los "prefectos", que hacían sus rondas nocturnas. Imaginó a los alumnos de Slytherin que ocupaban ese cargo uniéndose a su reyerta con el chico. No, no era conveniente.

— ¡Dime en dónde está, imbécil! —optó por chillarle de nuevo, acercándose a él.

—Tranquila, supongo que de vuelta en su sala común. El castigo terminó hace horas. —Por unos segundos, pareció estar intentando calmarla, de forma sincera. Pero luego sonrió malévolamente y añadió: — Puedes encontrarla siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

Ginny sintió una fiera energía, ardiente y electrizante, ascendiendo por su columna vertebral. El Slytherin exhibía una mueca de absoluta satisfacción en el rostro y la miraba con descaro. Sentía sus pensamientos hirviendo en su cabeza y la cólera llenando su interior. Cortó la distancia que aún la separaba del joven, movió su brazo y le propinó un puñetazo en el medio de la cara. Oyó un crujido, no supo si producido por la nariz de él al partirse o por sus nudillos al astillarse. No le interesó. Aún oía las crueles palabras del muchacho en su mente. Le miró y vio cómo un hilillo de espesa sangre se deslizaba por una de las comisuras de su boca. Y deseó haberle herido más. Haberle golpeado con más rudeza y partido su cara en dos, para demostrarle que no podía meterse con sus amigos.

Él se llevó una mano al rostro y palpó su piel, como intentando comprobar algo. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el líquido caliente, la incredulidad se instaló en su mirada. Pero, paulatinamente, fue reemplazada por otra expresión. Furia. Clavó sus ojos negros, cargados de odio, en Ginny.

—Maldita zorra —siseó, usando un tono peligrosamente suave.

La pelirroja le vio caminar hacia ella con alarmante tranquilidad y entendió que lo mejor sería salir de allí. Se volteó para alejarse cuanto antes del lugar, pero una fuerte tensión en su cuero cabelludo la retuvo. Zabini había aprisionado un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos y tiraba de él con desconsiderada dureza.

—Siempre me han gustado las manzanas —comentó, aspirando el aroma que despedía el cabello de la muchacha—. Es una lástima que tú estés podrida, comadreja. —La joven ahogó un alarido de dolor cuando él la arrastró hacia la pared. La empotró en ella con brusquedad y aferró su cuello con una mano grande, oscura como el chocolate.

— ¡Déjame ir, estúpido! —exclamó ella, sin dudar un segundo en intentar liberarse.

—Lo haría, Weasley —dijo él, aumentando la presión sobre su blanca piel—, pero alguien debe enseñarte buenos modales.

La joven sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y empezó a atemorizarse. Él no parecía propenso a detenerse y, si seguía así, la lastimaría. Buscando calmar la desesperación que nacía en su interior, elevó sus manos para posarlas sobre el pecho del muchacho y empujarle con todas sus fuerzas. Él se acercó más a ella y se apoyó en su cuerpo, aplastándola. Sin soltar su cuello, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica y cogió un mechón de cabello para tirar de él con violencia. Ella intentó ladear la cabeza para evitar el dolor, pero el agarre de Blaise se lo impidió. Emitió un quejido y apretó los párpados, tratando de controlarse. Pero él acercó su rostro al suyo, con una sonrisa maligna adornándolo. Luego murmuró, dejando caer su aliento sobre sus labios:

—Me encantaría saber qué pensaría tu adorado Potter al saber que estás revolcándote en pasillos oscuros con un mortífago.

La pelirroja sintió sus palabras como un puñal clavándose en su templanza. Intentaba no pensar en Harry: hacerlo le dolía, recordar le dolía. Enfebrecida por el certero golpe del chico, elevó sus manos y cubrió con ellas la que sujetaba su cuello.

Le arañó. Sin medirse, buscando provocarle aunque fuese la mitad del dolor que él le había infundido a ella. Quería herirle, debía herirle. A todas las preocupaciones que la invadían en ese momento, se sumaba ahora la imagen de Harry, en algún lugar del mundo, cumpliendo con una misión absolutamente secreta. Lejos de todos, lejos de ella. Una angustia sorda instalándose en su pecho… y todo culpa de aquel maldito Slytherin que no le dejaba en paz. Él la soltó y una larga lista de maldiciones brotó de sus labios.

—No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre jamás, Zabini —dijo, con voz clara, alejándose de la pared—. No eres ni la mitad de hombre que él.

Quería largarse de ahí. Volver a su sala común o ir a buscar a Luna. Hablar con Neville. Lo que fuera, menos seguir parada allí, en compañía de un monstruo insensible y despreciable. Volteó y, con rapidez, comenzó a andar el camino que la sacaría de allí. Oía sus acelerados pasos reverberando en todo el ambiente y rogaba a Merlín no toparse con ninguna otra serpiente. Había logrado alejarse bastante y creía que podría empezar a sentirse más tranquila. Sin embargo, el sonido de alguien corriendo detrás de ella volvió a encender sus mecanismos de alarma. Giró el rostro, sólo lo suficiente para vislumbrar una sombra veloz persiguiéndola. Su corazón comenzó a latir con celeridad, impidiéndole pensar claramente. Apuró aún más el paso y la adrenalina llenó todo su cuerpo al escuchar, percibir y adivinar, a partes iguales, que el joven la estaba alcanzando. No podía detenerse: no sabía qué ideas se le ocurrirían a Zabini luego de que ella le insulta y golpeara repetidas veces. Ginny era valiente, incluso a veces algo impulsiva, pero no idiota: sabía que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones y lo que menos le convenía en esos momentos era que a él se le diera por jugar al verdugo con ella.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al sentir dos manos, firmes como garras, hundiéndose en su cintura. Desesperada, intentó zafarse, pero él clavaba los dedos en su carne con tanta violencia que, si se movía demasiado, se haría daño. Eligió oponer toda la resistencia de la que fue capaz sin lastimarse y barajó sus opciones. No tenía muchas posibilidades. Pedir socorro estaba descartado: era obvio que el muchacho saldría ganando y ella sería severamente castigada. Atacarle con su varita tampoco sería sencillo, ya que librarse de él con magia alertaría a quienes estuvieran montando guardia.

No tenía escapatoria.

Su hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando notó que él la arrastraba nuevamente contra el muro. La estampó contra él con brutalidad y su cabeza golpeó con la dura piedra, haciéndole cerrar los ojos para intentar apaciguar las millones de puntadas de dolor que habían atravesado su cerebro. Un amargo presentimiento le asaltó de golpe. Se sabía atrapada. Él la tenía a su merced, ella no contaba con medios para defenderse. Aun así, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Bajar la cabeza significaba aceptar la derrota. Y, en esos momentos, no era una opción.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo por ti misma, perra —masculló el moreno, arrinconándola contra la pared. Se pegó completamente a su cuerpo, con desconsiderada rudeza. Ginny giró la cara, rehuyéndole, intentando alejarse. Él aferró su barbilla violentamente y la obligó a mirarle. La pelirroja sentía el peso del tórax del chico aplastando el suyo y la mano ruda marcando la piel de su rostro. Reprimió un suspiro angustiado. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en la cara del joven.

Entonces, sucedió. Zabini se abalanzó sobre sus labios, atrapando el inferior entre sus dientes, para morderlo fieramente. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de la boca de la muchacha y él pareció enardecerse aún más. Ginny apretó los labios, negándose a permitirle entrar. Él, al notar su resistencia, llevó una mano a su nuca y la sujetó firmemente. Cuando percibió que ella no claudicaba, volvió a aprisionar su tierna carne, pero aumentó la presión hasta hacerle daño. La chica no pudo contener un grito y el chico aprovechó la ocasión para introducirse en su boca. A Ginny le asaltaron ganas de llorar cuando sintió la lengua de él buscando la suya, hostigándole, provocándole. El moreno recorrió su interior violentamente. Parecía estar intentando devastarlo todo, sin dejar un solo rincón inmune.

Pero fue en el momento en el cual Blaise bajó las manos hasta su cintura, cuando su cuerpo decidió reaccionar. Posó ambas manos en su pecho y trató de librarse de él, empujándolo. Él no pareció notarlo. Al sentir su contacto, el muchacho hundió los dedos en su carne, acercándole aún más a su cuerpo. Comenzó a descender la velocidad del beso, como si las manos de la chica sobre su túnica fueran la prueba de una rendición.

Los crueles mordiscos se transformaron en lánguidas caricias, perezosas y lentas, que desconcertaron a Ginny y le hicieron sentirse mareada. Él ya no la lastimaba, no buscaba invadirla y violar sus barreras. Sin poder controlarlo, su mente perdió la batalla contra sus sentidos y se vio respondiendo las caricias del moreno con la misma desidia con la que él la tocaba.

Ahogados por lo inevitable; las manzanas sabían bien con el chocolate. La muchacha deslizó sus manos hacia la nuca del chico y la acarició suavemente. Él soltó un gemido grave cuando ella rozó, con la punta de sus dedos, la piel de su cuello. Se separaron un segundo para tomar aire, obnubilados y enfebrecidos. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron.

Entonces, como si despertaran de un trance, se separaron con brusquedad. Con el uniforme revuelto y los labios aún húmedos.

—Lovegood está en la enfermería. No le hicimos mucho daño —susurró él, rápidamente, con voz ronca.

Ginny asintió ligeramente, todavía recuperándose de la intensidad del beso. El slytherin volteó y se alejó por el corredor en penumbras. Ella aferró su varita como si aquello pudiese ayudarle a aclarar sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Prefería pasar la noche en vela junto a Luna que soñar con chocolate.


End file.
